How I Met Your Mother
by obsidians
Summary: Reno is talking with his daughter about how he met her mother but is being rather devious about the conversation.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and don't make a bloody red cent from writing these stories.

Addy looked at her father as he fixed his wife's and her mother's car.

At fourteen she more closely resembled her mother but was tall and lithe like her father, but had subtle curves in all the right places. She was a knockout in fact. She also had his eyes and hair. She was a tomboy and teenaged jockette in the sense that she excelled at all sports. Reno was very proud of this and announced to the world she took after him. He was the eternal proud papa and a hands on father as everyone who knew him predicted he would never would be. But he had proven them all wrong and had a daddy's girl to prove it.

"Hand me the spanner" he requested of his long haired daughter who had her waist-length hair braided that day.

She handed it to him and then asked him a question that had been on her mind. "Dad, how did you meet Mom?"

Reno had a sip of his beer and set the tool aside "when I met your mother, we were on opposite sides, she was a young thing back then, always getting in my face and hating on Shinra. She got stabbed by Sephiroth and I assisted in her rescue….and that is how I met your Aunt Tifa, who went on to marry your Uncle Cloud" he explained, enjoying playing with his pedantic daughter. She was stubborn like her mother and worried at information like a dog refusing to surrender a bone when it came to her need to know facts.

"But what about Mom?" Addy asked him, getting irked.

"I met her around when I was assigned to capture her, she had the sweetest voice and the most beautiful green eyes you ever saw" he explained to Addy; her annoyed expression made it all worth it.

"Green? But Mom has brown eyes…..I've only seen pictures of her but that sounds like…." Addy said with a frown that greatly resembled his own frown.

"She would have been your Aunt Aerith; may she rest comfortably in the lifestream forever or be reborn to greatness" Reno said and his daughter and himself shared a moment of respectful silence as they always did when Aerith's name came up.

"But what about Mom?" Addy asked again, grabbing that bone again and refusing to relinquish it.

"I met her when we sparred. What a slick little Ninja she was with her devious, Wutaian looks" he explained, deliberately dodging her question again.

"Wutaian? But that sounds like….." Addy said.

"Your Aunt Yuffie who went on to marry Uncle Tseng; she was a slippery one with her materia stealing ways" Reno supplied.

"Focus Dad. What about Mom?" Addy said as she grew impatient and threw up her hands when he told her about meeting Shera and every other female he ever had an acquaintanceship with, but not her mother.

Finally her mother came to check on them. "...And that is how I met Aunt Scarlet, who went on to marry Uncle Rufus" Reno finished.

"Mom, how did you meet Dad?" Addy asked her in exasperation.

"I met him when I wasn't even your age yet and fell for him after he helped to save the world, but knew I had to wait to grow up to nab him. He was all I ever wanted and refused to give up on him until he was mine. He was still single when I reached the age of twenty and threw myself at him until he couldn't say no. I had studied what he liked in a woman over the years and had molded myself into that. I lay out my bait and he responded and I kept insisting we wait until marriage; so he married me to get me and you came along after our wedding night and then your brothers were born soon after. My own father, Barret, your grandfather wasn't happy about my choice as life mate and spouse, but had to accept Reno because I was just as stubborn as him about getting what I wanted" Marlene explained as she shared a kiss with her older husband. He was aging slowly and barely looked a day over thirty one.

"She hooked me and reeled me in and here we all are" Reno said, putting his arms around his two girls and gave them both a possessive hug, Reno was something he never thought he would be; a happily married man and in love to a woman who he could never tire of in and out of bed, she stimulated him in every way with her intelligent brain and loving, stubborn ways.

He was officially in love with the two most beautiful females he had ever met and couple fine boys and thanked the goddess every day for a young girl with a persistent nature, who laid traps for him early on and who never gave up on her pursuit of him.


End file.
